What if...
by rain-ocampo
Summary: (Resident Evil Movie fic) What would've been cool to see in the movie *Alice/Rain romance*
1. Summary Page

Summary Page  
  
  
  
If you havent seen the movie, it goes like this. The Umbrella Corporation is this big company whom everyone loves and everyone uses their products. But Umbrella has been doing research and development on viral weaponry, military technology and genetic experimentation in an underground lab called the Hive. They developed the T-Virus, a substance capable of regenerating the body after it is dead. The virus is let out and the super computer, The Red Queen, kills everyone because it wants to contain the virus.  
  
Meanwhile, Alice, a striking blonde with beautiful blue eyes, wakes up naked in her shower at her mansion. She cant remember anything. She dresses, and wanders about. She is grabbed by Matt, a man looking for his sister who works at the Hive. Then the commandos crash in, and take them. They all head down to the Hive. Rain is one of them. She is a fiesty brunette who is beautiful and funny. They are trying to figure out why the Red Queen went homicidal. But what they find are zombies, and ugly monsters with long tongues.  
  
  
  
P.S. none of the resident evil characters belong to me. waaaaahhhh 


	2. Damn Zombies

Damn Zombies  
  
By: rain-ocampo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these fantastic characters (  
  
Note: Some f/f slash. Go away if you don't like that! Bye bye!  
  
  
  
  
  
I was infected. My whole body froze. I was infected!  
  
I stared at the hologram, but didn't really see it. The others, Alice, Matt, Spence, and Kaplan all stared at the hologram and listened to what the damn Red Queen was babbling on about. But I was still stuck on what she had said. It, the T-Virus, was passed through a bite or scratch from one of those undead fuckers. And there I was trying to play hero and help out, but all I got was a fucking bite from a stupid undead bitch and now here I am, sweating, feeling dizzy, and hearing that I am going to die from a stupid ass hologram. Pain swelled from the bite on my hand. It was moving. I could feel it inside, spreading through my veins. Yes, soon I'd be undead too. Oh fucking joy. I shifted in my uncomfortable clothing. It was so fucking hot.  
  
Alice took charge and demanded a way out of this shit hole. Like we'd make it anyways. The Red Queen told us to go through the sewers. Oh fucking joy again. Alice walked over to me and rubbed my shoulder reassuringly, but I shrugged her off.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Alice asked, her blue eyes full of concern.  
  
Of course I wasn't okay. I don't think I'll be okay for the rest of my existence, however long that is.  
  
"I've been better, but I'll be fine," I said as I stared into her eyes. Concern, determination, and what was that? A hint of fear in her eyes? Yes it was. It was fear for me, for herself, for all of us. Even she had her doubts of getting out of here, but she would never tell that. As I stared into her eyes for those couple of seconds, I swear my stomach flipped inside of me. What was this feeling? Damn virus probably. Yeah, that's it…  
  
Alice turned and motioned for the others to the metal grate. I helped her lift the heavy grate and we sat staring into the dark hole. We were so close I could feel the heat radiating off her body. I cant say I didn't like it.  
  
"After you," I said with a little wave of my wrist.  
  
She smiled at me and I smiled back. Then she climbed into the hole. I climbed down next and the others followed. 


	3. Sewers

Sewers  
  
By: rain-ocampo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these fantastic characters (  
  
Note: Some f/f slash. Go away if you don't like that! Bye bye!  
  
  
  
She smiled at me and I smiled back. Then she climbed into the hole. I climbed down next and the others followed.  
  
I landed with a soft thud in the sewers. It was damp and smelly, but then again, all sewers were. I pulled my gun out and checked the ammo. Two clips. Damn! Well, I'll just have to use it sparingly. But then again, Kaplan had a couple of clips too. It might last. Maybe. Our group made our way down the corridor, with Alice on lead and me at her side. Next was Matt, then Spence, and then Kaplan taking up the rear. I was trying to listen for anything other than our footsteps, but all I could hear was distant moaning and groaning. Even though I was really straining to hear, I was aware of the proximity between my body and Alice's. What was it about this woman? Everytime I looked at her or was near her, my body would get hot, my pulse would race, and my stomach would do flip-flops. I thought it was the virus, but I'm not so sure anymore. I have felt these things before with JD Poor JD I miss him. Damn those zombies! I cried inside.  
  
I was snapped out of my thoughts by a groan that wasn't so distant. We all looked over our shoulders, but there was nothing but the wet, empty corridor. We looked straight and walked more cautiously. I moved closer to Alice so that our shoulders were touching. She had that determined look again. We were coming upon a large grate on the wall. She glanced in the corridor behind it, but it was pitch black and our dim-litted hallway didn't help any. She and I moved past it, then Matt, Spence, and last Kaplan. But as he walked past it, a zombie hand shot out and grabbed him. He screamed in fright and we all turned. Kap was fighting to free himself from the zombie's grip. We grabbed him and pulled and soon more hands and arm shot through the grating, trying to reach us. There were a bunch of them and they soon pushed the grate free from the wall. Kap held firm against the grate so none of the zombies could pass. Then zombies came from around the corner up ahead. The fuckers had us surrounded. STUPID FUCKS!! Kap pointed to the pipes up above our heads and told us to climb up onto them. Matt climbed up then Spence. Alice fought off the advancing zombies with her fists and her feet. Then the other guys pulled up her and Kap. I fired my gun at a couple of the shit heads, watching in glee as they fell. I aimed my gun at the next one and almost shit my pants when I looked it in the face. It was JD I could tell, even though most of the skin on his face was ripped and hanging from his face in bloody masses. It was him. My JD He moved towards me, with a grimace on his face. I whispered his name and was just about to drop my gun when he lunged at me, biting and clawing my neck. I yelled and pushed him off. I fired at him a couple of times, till his rotting body fell to the ground. I took one last look at his mutilated body before climbing up onto the pipes.  
  
I sat and looked down at the stupid fucking zombies as they desperately tried to reach for us. As they desperately tried to help themselves survive. I kept seeing JDs face in my head. Forgive me JD please forgive me. I had to. I had to. But did I? I was going to die anyway. I could've just let him finish me off. No! I had to. I went back to the determination in Alice's eyes. I had to do it for her, for the others. For everyone. It was for the best. Wasn't it? Wasn't it?! 


	4. Struggles

Struggles  
  
By: rain-ocampo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these fantastic characters (  
  
Note: Some f/f slash. Go away if you don't like that! Bye bye!  
  
  
  
"You like that don't you? You fuckers. Come and get it! Come on I'm right fucking here you sick fucks," I said and sneered. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I taunted the bastards. Alice whispered my name, but I ignored her. I squeezed some more blood onto the heads of the crowd below. Alice called my name louder this time. I turned and looked into her eyes. She was worried. Worried about me. More tears came. It felt good to know that someone cared about me. She rubbed my shoulder reassuringly, and this time I didn't shrug it off.  
  
"We need to move. It is brighter up ahead. Maybe that is the way up," Alice said. I nodded and she motioned for the others to follow. We made our way along the pipes as the undead swayed and swaggered beneath us. We came to a spot were we could stand and walk across the wet, moldy pipes. There was a grate on the other side with a hole in it. Maybe, just maybe, we WOULD get out of here alive. My doubts faded. I smiled inside.  
  
Alice let us pass her. I went across the swaying pipes, holding onto wires for support. The undead did there dance beneath us as the moaned and groaned. I spit on a couple of them. I made it across and sat behind the grate. Matt was next, followed by Spence. Then Alice made her way across. Kaplan followed behind her, limping a bit. There was a loud snap and my heart almost snapped. The wires weren't going to hold. We all realized that at the same time. Matt, Spence and I started screaming for the others to hurry. Alice was almost to us. Matt held his hand out for her, but she was just out of reach. Another wire snapped and the pipe fell. The zombies scurried to Alice, but she kicked them off. She yelled for Kaplan, but he was stuck. Matt and Spence pulled Alice up to safety. My head began to spin at this point. It was hard to see, and I felt nauseated. Alice yelled again for Kaplan, but he said to go on. Alice was frantic with fear now. She was looking for a wire, but Matt grabbed her shoulder and said that Kaplan was right. We needed to move on. Alice froze with sadness, but she nodded. Kaplan kicked a couple of the zombies as they tried to grab him. He pulled his gun out and checked the ammo. One bullet left. The last thing I saw was Kaplan putting the gun in his mouth before Matt pulled me to my feet and supported me as we walked away. We rounded the corner and we all flinched at the sound of the gunshot. Alice looked down at her feet. I know what she was thinking. She was thinking, "I failed". Yeah, I know what you mean. 


	5. Anti Virus

Anti-Virus  
  
By: rain-ocampo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these fantastic characters (  
  
Note: Some f/f slash. Go away if you don't like that! Bye bye!  
  
  
  
We walked in silence till we passed through the labs. Matt and Spence were supporting me and Alice was behind. But when Matt looked over his shoulder, Alice had stopped. We turned and Alice was staring into one of the empty labs. She was mumbling to herself. The she spoke louder.  
  
"Blue is the virus. Green is the anit-virus. There's a cure!" Alice said and looked up at us. "There's a cure! And I know where it is!" She said and moved past us. Matt smiled excitedly and followed Alice. I smiled. I was going to live!  
  
"You know, when I get out of here, I'm gonna get laid," I said weakly.  
  
"You'll need to clean up first," Matt said a chuckled. Spence grinned.  
  
Matt had to practically drag me as he tried to keep up with Alice. She burst through the door and searched frantically. Matt and Spence left me by the railing where there was no water. They walked down the 3 steps and walked over to Alice in the knee deep water that had flooded the lab.  
  
"Shit! It's not here! It's supposed to be here!" She yelled and slammed her fist down on the cold metal. I hooked my arm around the railing to hold myself up as the world spun around me. I looked up just in time to see Alice and Spence race for the gun. Spence got there first and pointed it at Alice. Matt tried to advance, but Spence aimed the gun at him. Spence went on about how many people would want to buy the virus, how his and Alice's dreams could come true. Then he was attacked by a zombie in a lab coat from behind. The zombie bit his neck but he threw her off and shot her. Alice lunged at Spence, but he pointed the gun at her. Alice just scowled at him.  
  
"Die down here then!" Spence said then exited through the far door and locked us in. 


	6. Red Queen Problems

Red Queen Problems  
  
By: rain-ocampo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these fantastic characters (  
  
Note: Some f/f slash. Go away if you don't like that! Bye bye!  
  
  
  
"Your boyfriend is a real asshole," I said to Alice. She was still scowling.  
  
We were going to die. I knew it. I was going to become a fucking zombie and kill the other two. We'd all be dead. I bowed my head. My time was coming. I could feel it.  
  
"I've been a naughty girl!"  
  
We all looked up in shock. The Red Queen. That stupid bitch! She babbled about some weird creature. Then the screen turned on. We looked up at it and there was Spence, rushing towards the train. He was soon attacked by a hideous creature with a long tongue. I looked away as he was savagely ripped apart.  
  
"It's changing," Matt said. I looked back up at the screen. It was changing. Growing, mutating. The screen went blank. I looked down again. We aren't going to make it!  
  
"Let us out!" Alice said sternly. She waited impatiently for a reply.  
  
"I will let you out on one condition. You kill the one infected. I can't risk infection on the surface." The Red Queen said in her little girl's English accent.  
  
I looked up. Kill me? She's right. End it. End it all. My way out.  
  
"No," Alice said and she looked at me. Her eyes were full of fear.  
  
I moved in front of Alice. "Kill me! If you don't we all die anyways," I said to her. She looked at me with sad eyes. She shook her head no.  
  
"The anti-virus is just out there! I can save her!" Alice yelled at the intercom and the screen.  
  
"I can't risk it. Kill her now." The Red Queen commanded. Alice picked up an axe from the other side. She came back to where I was kneeling.  
  
"You gotta do it! Kill me Alice! God dammit just do it!" I screamed. There was a loud thud on the glass. We turned and there was the Licker, trying to break in.  
  
"You haven't much time. Make your decision quick," The Red Queen said. Alice looked down at me with tears in her eyes. The Licker continued to pound on the glass.  
  
"Kill me!!" I screamed. Actually, we all seemed to be screaming at once. I closed my eyes as Alice lifted the axe high above her head. She let out a shriek and I heard glass shatter. I looked up and the Licker was gone. Alice had axed the computer screen. Matt looked like he almost wet his pants. We turned as the door opened. It was a very bloody Kaplan!  
  
"Bitch wouldn't open the door, so I fried her," He said and smiled weakly. Matt picked me up and we made our way to the train. 


	7. Licker Problems

Licker Problems  
  
By: rain-ocampo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these fantastic characters (  
  
Note: Some f/f slash. Go away if you don't like that! Bye bye!  
  
  
  
When we got to the train, there was blood everywhere. I looked away, and so did Matt. Kaplan boarded and started the train up. Matt set me down against the wall of the train and went to help Kaplan. Alice had gone to get the anti-virus. God I hope she comes back safe. Then I realized these feelings. Oh my god, it cant be! I'm in love. Well I'll be fucked. At least one good thing came out of this shitty experience. I coughed and the world began to spin again. Then came the nauseated feeling in my stomach. Oh fuck. It's almost my time. Hurry Alice…  
  
A minute later, Alice boarded the train and we took off. She threw the syringe that Spence was going to use, but never got a chance, to Matt. Matt went to Kaplan in the driver's car. Alice took another syringe and filled it with the green liquid. Rain watched and waited. Please let this work. Oh please!  
  
Alice gently took my arm and poked the needle into me. It didn't hurt that bad. After she injected the liquid into me she pulled the needle out and disposed of it. Then she kneeled in front of me again. She tried to stay steady as the train bounced a bit as it hastily traveled to the surface. She smiled kindly at me and I smiled back. God damn I wanted to hug her but I couldn't. So I grabbed her hand and held it.  
  
"If by chance this anti-virus doesn't work, you'll finish me, right?" I asked her as I looked in the eye.  
  
"Rain…." She began  
  
"Please, just promise me you will. I don't want to be walking around without a soul like the others," I said.  
  
"I promise," she replied and smiled at me. That was what I needed to hear. I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes. I began to drift off. I could hear Alice whisper my name. I could feel the heat off her when she moved closer to me. Then she moved back. When I opened my eyes and peered tiredly out through my eyelashes, I saw Alice sniffle as she picked up my gun and aim it at my head. A tear fell from her eye. She shook and was about to pull the trigger when I finally reacted and grabbed the gun. She jumped and stared at me, shocked. Matt stood behind her and gasped.  
  
"Relax, I'm not dead yet. And I think I'll have this back," I said as I took the gun from her. She smiled at me happily and moved closer to me. Her blue eyes stared into my brown ones.  
  
"I want to kiss you bitch," She said and chuckled. I laughed weakly with her. Then the train shook violently. I feel a couple of feet and landed on my stomach. Pain rushed through my frail body. My gun went sliding across the floor. Alice picked it up and squatted in a battle position. Something was thudding on the roof of the train. With each thud, there was a dent. It moved to the back of the train. Matt ran and locked the back door. But the door was hit and it fell on top of Matt. He let out a groan of pain as it landed on him. The Licker jumped through the doorway and growled.  
  
It was a blur after that. Gunshots, screaming, Kaplan was pulled out and killed. Damn bastard Licker. You took Kaplan you stupid fucker! Matt was scratched, the Licker was trapped, the floor had opened. The Licker fell through the floor. Fell to its death. You bastard. You deserved it.  
  
It was blurry. Alice rushing to my side. Helping me up. The train stopping. We got off and ran towards the entrance. Only seconds left. We made it. Just in time. I fell to the floor and Alice sat next to me, crying. Babbling about how she failed. How she failed Kaplan, One, and the others. I tried to speak, but my throat was blocked. Was I dying? Blackness was coming.  
  
Matt fell backwards. His arm began to contort, as if something was inside of him. The cut! He was infected. Alice realized this. She grabbed for the case with the anti-virus. But the bright light stopped her. We looked up and doctors dressed in white were advancing towards us. They grabbed Matt and threw him on a gurney and strapped him down. One of the doctors said something about a nemesis program, but I didn't understand. Matt was calling our names, but they wheeled him off. Then I was grabbed and hoisted onto my own gurney. I could see Alice's blurry form jumping up, reaching for me, calling my name. Men in white suits held her down, but she fought. White suits were flung through the air like paper dolls. But they finally got her, controlled her, won her. The last thing I saw was the white suits injecting her with something. A sedative probably. Sleep Alice. They can cut you better that way. Experiment on you. See if you've got it. Oh Alice! Fuckin bastards. Don't let them win Alice! Now I fell. I was falling into the darkness. The darkness swept over me and consumed me. 


	8. Waking Up

****

Waking Up

By: rain-ocampo 

Please r/r! 

Disclaimer: I own Danielle, Angie, Jones and Mark. That's it. Period.

I woke up in a white room and I squinted at how fucking bright it was. At first I seriously thought I was in heaven. But then the lower back pain signaled the fact that I was living. I sat up and freaked when I saw my reflection in the window. I was confused at first, wondering where I was, but as I got up and walked to the window, I realized where I was. I was in an exam room. And behind that window was probably some fucking scientists. Scientists seeing if I was gonna turn into a zombie. Pfft to them. They should know that I, Rain Ocampo, am much too strong to become one of those fucks. But I swallowed my pride, because I had a memory of a time not long ago when two strong guys were supporting me down a metal hallway. I remember losing my sight, throwing up, and losing my strength. Okay okay, so I'm not THAT strong. But right now I want to get the fuck out of here. I pound on the glass, shouting for someone to come in here. Finally there is an odd noise at the door, then it opens. In glides a guy in white doctor scrubs, his mask pulled down to show a big cheesy smile plastered on his face.

"Welcome back Rain," He said. He extended his hand. "I am Dr. Bill Jones. It's a pleasure to finally talk to you while you're conscious."

I just glared at him. "Where the hell am I and what happened to my friends?" 

Jones just continued to smile and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well your friends are still being examined. They are not ready for release. You on the other hand, are ready," His smile and cool composure creeped me out. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Uh, okay. So when can I leave?" I asked.

"As soon as you fill out the papers for your discharge. So will you please follow me?" Jones asked. I nodded and followed him out into a bright hallway. Finally we reached an area that looked just like a regular waiting room at a hospital. I filled out some papers, received some clothes that I immediately changed into, then said goodbye to Jones.

"Be careful out there Rain. Lots of things can go wrong," He said and smiled. His clean white teeth gleamed in the light. 

"I will," I said then shook Jones' hand, a little frightened by this man. Was he hiding something? "Oh yeah, what is the date today?" I asked.

Jones glanced at his watch. "Today is September 25, 1998." Rain nodded then turned to leave, but Jones grabbed her by the arm. He shoved some money into the pocket of her jacket. "Take care of yourself out there. Things have been a bit weird out there." Rain looked at him questioningly, but Jones turned and left. Rain had no choice but to go out into the streets of Raccoon City. 


	9. What's Been Happening

****

What's Been Happening Here?

By: rain-ocampo

Please r/r

Disclaimer: I only own Angie, Mark, and Danielle.

I walked around the streets of Raccoon City, not sure where I should go. There were very few people out in the streets, and most of them looked sick. They moved slowly, and were very pale. After walking in circles for about 20 minutes, I decided that I must eat something. So I finally found a resturant that wasn't closed, and ordered a BLT sandwich, fries, and a nice big Pepsi. As I sat outside eating, I glanced at the newspaper I was holding. An article caught my eye. It was about a teenager who was attacked 2 days ago. It said he was in critical condition after being the latest victim of the "cannibal crimes". I almost choked on my french fry when I saw the word cannibal. Cannibal? Jesus Christ! I called my waiter over and asked him about it.

"It started in May, when a 20-year old woman was found on the bank of Marble River. They said it was a grizzly or a wolf, judging by the depth of the teeth marks. But more people began to die. And then there were some sightings of weird dog-like creatures in the Arklay mountains. They blocked off roads to the mountain. But people kept dying. And then they blew up the Spencer Mansion in July. Umbrella was hiding chemicals in the mansion. Nobody talks about it no more. Nobody wants to face Umbrella. They're all too afraid," The waiter whispered. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"But if everyone is so afraid, then why did you tell me this?" I asked. He cast his blue eyes down.

"I used to be afraid that Umbrella would hunt me down and kill me if I spoke about it. But it doesn't matter. People are dying all over the place, getting the cannibal disease. So I figure if they come and kill me, it's better than getting that disease," He said quietly.

"Why don't you leave?" I asked. He looked me straight in the eye.

"My wife is a researcher for Umbrella, and we have been planning on leaving. She's just waiting for her last check so we can afford to leave, then we'll make a break for it. And I wouldn't leave without her," He said then looked down and his shaking hands. I cocked my head a bit, then got up and threw a $100 bill I had acquired from Jones on the table. The waiter looked up at me questioningly. 

"Get yourself out of here. There is a lot more going on than you know," I said, then left, leaving the waiter to stare at the bill confused. 


	10. Makin New Friends

****

Making New Friends

By: rain-ocampo

Please r/r

Disclaimer: I own Mark, Angie and Danielle only.

I went down to the train station, but they were closed. The fucking train station had been closed! What the hell is that about? I was walking aimlessly down the street, when a sign caught my eye. Kendo's Gun Shop. Well what do we have here? I went into the store and was greeted by a big middle-aged guy. 

"Hey hon, how's it going? How can I help you? My name is Kendo" He asked with a big genuine smile on his face. He seemed like a pleasant man, maybe about mid-forties, brown hair, with brown eyes. 

"I was wondering if you carried a S&W M629C Magnum?" I asked as I glanced around.

"Oh yes yes, let me find one," He crossed the room, looking through one of the glass containers. "Arming yourself like the rest of the townies?" He asked as I looked at a Beretta. I glanced up, confused

"Excuse me?" I asked. Kendo turned around, box in hand. He headed back over to where I was standing.

"Folks around here been buying up firearms right and left, ever since them freakish murders have been happening. Everybody just feels safer with a firearm at their side," He said then opened the box. He began to explain to me how the gun work, but I stopped him.

"I know how everything works, but what I really want to know is what's going on here. Why don't people just leave this town?" I asked.

"Nobody can leave. They been blocking the roads, not letting people out, and not letting people in. Giving everyone a real scare," He explained, his voice going to a whisper. I was quiet for a second, then pulled out some money to buy the gun. He immediately went back to salesman mode, and rang up my amount. When we were finished, I said goodbye and went back outside. I decided that if they had the roads blocked, the best bet for me would be to rest tonight then go back out tomorrow. So I got a motel room where I washed up, then fell into bed. My dreams were all about Alice. 

I awoke from a bad nightmare at 10am, and all was silent. I got up, went to the bathroom, washed my face, then opened the curtains. I looked out into the streets, and I froze at the sight. Pale, bloody bodies, shuffled slowly down the road, while screaming people ran away in fright. They're loose. Cars were smashed into each other, there was a horrible mess in the street. A million thoughts ran through my head, but I was brought back to reality when there was a thump at my door. I whirled around, as another thump sounded. I rushed to my bedside table and grabbed the loaded magnum. I took a deep breath to calm myself as another thump came from the door. I approached the door and looked out the peephole. And it was exactly what I thought it was. A zombie. I went to the bathroom, looked through everything in there, and I found some matches. I shoved them in my pocket, picked up my magnum, then went to the window. I opened the shades, then after the coast was clear, I broke the window and climbed out into the streets. I gained the attention of about 4 zombies, who turned and shuffled towards me, moaning and groaning the whole way. I ran across the street, and gained more attention. Soon I had about 10 zombies following me as I ran down the street. 

I dodged in between cars and jumped over some bloody bodies as I tried to remember where the gun shop was. After I passed a 3 car pile up, there was less wreckage. All of a sudden a car turned the corner and came at me swerving like a drunk driver. A zombie was hanging halfway inside the driver's window, and it's legs were flailing wildly. I quickly moved to the sidewalk, and tried to find an alley to run in for cover, but I wasn't quick enough. The car went up over the curb and hit me as I tried to jump out of the way. I hit the windshield with a sickening crunch, rolled off the car right before it hit the pile-up. I lay on the ground for a second, dazed from the impact, but I shook it off and got to my feet. Zombies, interested in the crash, shuffled in the direction of the accident. I got up and limped away as fast as I could. I finally came upon the gun shop. I tried the front door, but it was locked, so I ran down the alley next to the store and found a back door. I banged hard on it, but nothing happened. I figured that much. Either Kendo left, or he's hiding somewhere inside his store. I looked towards the street, and 3 zombies, two men and one woman, rounded the corner and slowly approached me, moaning. The skin on the left side of the woman's face was missing, leaving a bloody cheek and jaw bone clearly visible. One of the men was missing his right arm, and his neck and face had been scratched. The 2nd man was the worst of the 3, with a large chunk of his stomach missing. He had various bite marks all over, leaving his clothes stained red with blood. His lifeless eyes stared into mine as he came towards me with outstretched arms. I banged on the door again and shouted for Kendo. 

"Open the fucking door! Its Rain! I'm still a fucking human!" I yelled into the wood of the door, but there was no response. So I turned back to the undead fucks who were about 2 yards away from me now. I aimed the gun at the woman's head, then fired. The bullet lodged itself in her forehead and made her fall backwards with a loud thud. The other 2 just kept coming and I took 2 more shots, killing the 2nd one when he was only a foot away. I lowered the gun and looked down at the twitching bodies. At first I felt a stab of pity for the fallen, but the pity turned to hatred. I kicked the mauled man's body and cursed him. 

"This is for killing all the innocent people you stupid fuck! *whack* This is for Kaplan, and my team! *whack* And this is for whatever you did to Matt and Alice!" *whack* I froze after I heard myself say her name. Sadness swept over me. I almost started crying, till I remember my predicament. Plus the pain in my leg helped me back to reality. I put my gun in my pocket and stared at the door. How was I gonna get in? I stepped back from the door, took a deep breath, then ran straight at it. I crashed through the door and right into a wall. I fell over backwards and grunted in pain. I quickly got up and brushed myself off, acting as if nothing happened. I poked my head back out into the alley and saw 2 zombies heading my way. Oh boy! I turned back and looked around, coming face to face with a shotgun. I stepped back, startled, but then raised my hands as a sign of peace.

"Don't shoot! I'm human! It's me, Rain. From yesterday!" I cried out, then looked back outside. The zombies were about 2 feet from the fallen bodies. I turned back to Kendo. He had lowered his gun. 

"Sorry bout that. You gave us a fright, knocking the door down and all. Now we better fix it so none of those things get in here," He said, and walked the other way. I pulled my gun out and poked back outside. A zombie leapt at me, but I shot him in the head. The next one tried to pull the same trick, but he failed as well. I went back inside and there Kendo stood with a guy in a S.T.A.R.S. uniform and a shorter, stocky man.


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
I am THE WORST person in the world for making you guys wait so long. I apologize with all my heart! Please please forgive me. Your story shall be updated real soon. I need to watch Resident Evil again to get a feel for Rain. My writer's block has finally wore off so now its time to get working. Your update should come by Tuesday. (I am going out of town this weekend.again) I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! But I am a student, so I kinda got a little bit of an excuse. LUV YA ALL!  
  
~rain~ 


End file.
